That Awkward Moment (really really awkward moment)
by FanFic Is My Alter Ego
Summary: That awkward moment when you confide about your insecurities to your leather cat suit wearing partner, who then accidentally proclaims his love to you, then gets flustered and starts rambling about a great girl he knows who reminds him of your insecurities (hint- it's YOU) A warm hearted ID reveal celebrating our two favourite superheroes and the bond between them.
He reached out, grasped her hand as she turned to leave the rooftop they stood on.

"Wait." He pleaded.

"Wait" The word died on his lips as he gazed at her face. She was like a diamond- flawed, yes- but beautiful and stronger than anything, sparkling in the light as she selflessly saved the city they both loved.

She stared at his face, startled by his sudden sincerity. There was no flirting, no cat puns, no bravado. She had seldom seen him this vulnerable before. And there was something else in his eyes that made her pause. Was it…love? She quickly brushed the thought aside as she often did, knowing that his flirting meant nothing.

"I have to go." She said gently. "If I stay any longer- "

"- I'll find out who you are. "He cut in. "I know. But I…you're right." He sighed. "It's-it's safer this way. "

He smiled sadly, before flashing his usual grin. "Till next time, milady!"

He took out his staff, ready to vault across the city to his home, who knows where, while Ladybug felt something tug at her heart. Guilt washed over her.

"Cat Noir, wait!" She cried. There it was. That word again.

He spun his head around quickly, startled.

"Wait…" She murmured. She hung her head down, hesitant, eyes looking at her spandex clad feet.

Cat Noir strode over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Milady?" He asked.

She took a deep breath in, faced his green eyes. "I've never told anyone about being Ladybug." She started.

Cat Noir gave a nod, wondering where this was going.

"But not because why you think. I mean, yes, Hawkmoth and the public should not know my identity, but…I still think I could tell you."

"So why haven't you?" He paused for a moment. "Do you not trust me?" He asked, trying desperately to keep the hurt out of his voice.

She stepped away from him, avoiding his eyes.

"No, of course I trust you! I trust you more than anyone else in the world!"

He started at that _. 'I trust you too, milady'_ , he thought, knowing he was not the only one. After all, the whole city depended on her to protect them, and she had never failed them yet.

"It's-it's because of a reason that's selfish. And…weak. I…" She struggled to go on.

Cat Noir looked at her softly. Then sat down at the edge of the rooftop, motioning for her to sit by him. She complied, at they sat in silence for a while. Ladybug looked at her hands clasped in her lap.

"When I'm not Ladybug, I'm someone very different."

Chat Noir nodded. His behaviour as Adrian was very different too.

"I'm always late, creating messes I don't mean to make, and can't always say what I mean. Sometimes I'm cowardly and selfish. I'm clumsy, awkward, shy. I can't even talk to the boy I like without being a stuttering mess!"  
Cat Noir clenched his fists. The boy she likes?

"The truth is, the girl underneath the mask is not the brave hero of Paris. It's just a plain, boring baker's daughter."

Cat Noir took a deep breath in. "So, you didn't want to tell me because you thought I'd be…disappointed?"

She gave a small laugh. "Yes." She said quietly. "I'm sorry for letting you think it was for some big noble reason, like the good of Paris."

"Don't you mean some _bug_ noble reason?"

Cat Noir was shocked at himself. Of all the most inappropriate times, _that_ had to slip out. His lady needed comfort and reassurance, not puns to 'annoy her to pieces.' Although his puns were on point…but she didn't seem to like them.

Ladybug stared at him for a moment, before giggling.

She seemed as surprised with her response as he was.

She started to laugh. He just sat for a while, confused, before he found himself laughing with her.

Her miraculous beeped a warning. Three minutes. Their laughter faded.

Cat Noir put his hands on her shoulders and turned him to face her. "Milady, everyone has their faults. I can be selfish too, I've even caused some Akumas!"

Ladybug winced, and looked away. So had she.

"But that doesn't change who you are. You're Ladybug, brave and brilliant, and-and _caring_ for others. Maybe you're not like that all the time. But ultimately, it's who you are."

"You, the girl behind the mask, were chosen to be Ladybug for a reason. A reason that is obvious to me and everyone else, but apparently not to you. And I'd never be disappointed with who is behind the mask, because I know you, Ladybug, and I'm sure you are Ladybug even as your alter ego."

He took one last deep breath. "When I first met you, when you promised to protect Paris in front of Hawkmoth and the world, I knew that I loved the girl behind the mask, no matter who she was."

She stiffened. Cat Noir realised what he had just inadvertently said.

He decided to push on, before she could respond. He gulped and stood up, not knowing what to say, then decided to let himself ramble. It was better than watching her gently let him down.

"Besides, I-I know a girl like you behind the mask, and everyone loves her!" He avoided her eyes, nervous "Marinette may be clumsy and shy, but I know her heart's in the right place. She cares about others and stands up for them no matter what! And despite her shyness, she's incredibly brave, which," he took her hand in his, looking up to her face "I'm sure you are too."

Ladybug's face was not something he had been expecting. It was frozen, as if trying to make it's mind up about something. Was this still about his accidental declaration of love for her? He had tried so hard to tell her on Valentine's day, only for it to just slip out now. He panicked, and decided to keep rambling.

"And she's anything but 'plain and boring'. She's talented, which I am pawsitive milady is too!"

Ladybug's face was still frozen. Frozen with what?

Ladybug shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "Marinette…the girl I asked you to protect against the Evilustrator?

"Th-that's the one!" _Adrian! Watch it!_ He silently reprimanded himself for mentioning he knew Marinette personally - he wasn't sure if Ladybug wanted to know his identity. But it couldn't be helped.

She's a baker's daughter as well." He quipped, the first thing coming to his mind. "Guess quiet brilliance runs in the um, uh, profession? Position?"

She stared straight back at him.

He blinked nervously. "Um, uh….oh."

He was frozen now too. " _Ohhhh_ ….Oh."

How could he have been so blind? The love of his life had sat right behind him this whole time? An unstoppable grin spread across his face.

"Well, LB, guess my princess turning out to be milady was the purrfect surprise."

Ladybug's ran a hand through her hair, rather dazed.

"If you know Marinette-um, me-, who are you?"

He opened his mouth to reply.

"Wait!" She blurted, standing up "It doesn't matter. You're my partner, my best friend, and I love you… Is Cat Noir the real you?"

He nodded, feeling slightly dazed.

He smiled his bright grin, and gently hugged her. She hugged him back.

There was a bright flash of light and Ladybug felt herself transform back into Marinette. She loosened her hug, expecting him to pull back, but he only held her tighter. She smiled, lying her head on his shoulder, while a light flashed and he turned back into his alter ego. They stayed like that for a while, before they gently pulled back.

"Milady."

"A-Adrian?" Marinette felt her head spin. Her quiet, kind-hearted crush and her alley cat partner with a heart of gold were one and the same? Then she took a deep breath, and felt strangely calm. It was right in some way; she really should have seen it before.

She shook her head. "Were we really that blind?"

"Yup." He replied, shaking his head too. They had the same hair for goodness sakes!

For the second time that night Ladybug giggled, then laughed, Chat Noir joining in with her and they held each other close.


End file.
